roleplaying_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
The Khoren War
Year 2002-2035: The Khoren Lifestyle Leadership Airishoth The Airishoth worked as the guide of the Khoren, it was the Airishoth's job to ensure that their people were following the true way of life for a Khoren. It is also the Airishoth's duty to ensure that all people living within their boundaries had their own daily duties to fulfill. The Airishoth works as government and jury for their people as well. Kosen Dokota The people of the Khoren adored Kosen Dokota, he was everything they could ever ask for in a leader. He never abused his people or asked of them things he would never do himself. He was respected by all the Khoren, and considered as the most fair leader in all of Keltharia throughout history. Kosen gave to the people and never took anything. Kosen was in fact the only Airishoth that didn't see the rest of the Freelands as their enemies, rather he saw them as misguided. It was his dream to unit the world under faith, a belief he had originally created. Kosen, however, came to understand that there were Mainlanders he deemed as "unworthy" of faith. He said these Mainlanders could not be changed through speech, only action alone would change their minds. For this, he brought up great hostility towards the other races of Keltheria. Warchief The Warchief's duties were to look over the hunters and gatherers of the village, while also having a strong sense of brutality to their nature.. So that if any threaten the village, the Warchief would act as their punishment. If anytime their were a war, the Warchief would act as it's front-line commander. Farwrath Spearhunter Amongst all of the Khoren if you looked for a warrior, a truly brutal warrior, you would always be led to the Spearhunter Tribe. Amongst their ranks, was Farwrath Spearhunter, named for the very wrath that their people bestowed upon the people of Keltheria for awakening them from their slumber. Farwrath held no kindness and no respect for the other races of Keltheria, he truly respected the will of Kosen, and was called Kosen's Dog by the Freeland commanders, for Farwrath only answered to Kosen. Farwrath had died young, protecting Kosen in the great Khoren war. Jah Spearhunter A titan amongst warriors, able to find the weakest point of any armor, considered and titled as the Great Piercer. Jah Spearhunter was much like his Brother Farwrath Spearhunter. He disliked all of the world and would rather fight then talk, and he was more rebellious, but still followed Kosen's commands to the letter. He led his brethren after the fall of his brother in the great Khoren War. Faith Healer A faith healer is a scholar. Their main duty was to spread the goodness of faith, and work together with the Airishoth in all things including marriage. They held little power within the whole of the Khoren, however, they're respected for their uses and even considered as doctors by their people. Savena Spearhunter A kind and gentle soul who always tries to stray away from war, rather than diving into it. Though she loved Kosen, Kosen said he would never be able to return her love truly, for, "My love, is to my home... every flake of snow, every tent built of hide, every wall built of wood, every tree and every mountain, all the people that dwell within faith." Even though she was heartbroken over Kosen's path, she always respected him for the path that he chose, and would even die for him if it would help him reach his goals. Enemies & Allies Humans Khoren disliked humans for placing the rich over the poor and forcing the weak to endure slave-like work conditions while the rich sat down in their overwhelmingly large buildings. Dwarfs Khoren were disgusted by the greed of the Dwarven race, they always wanted "more" even if it meant sacrificing their people to obtain more. Elves Khoren thought of elves as arrogant beings who only cared about being better than everyone else, calling themselves the "Master Race". They spat on their ideals. Gnomes The Khoren could come to respect the way of the gnomes.. Always trying to improve, and produce new ideas, had it not been for their great contribution to all economy of the world. Lycans The Khoren respected the Lycans for keeping to nature, rather than relying on gadgets and buildings to keep them safe. They also commended them for bringing knowledge to the primitive races of Keltheria. Tauren The Khoren highly respect the Tauren for their nomadic and peaceful roots. A War Begins Keltherian Meeting Kosen discussed how the Khoren way of life should be adopted by the rest of the world, and he explained to them the errors of their ways and told them there was a way of salvation.. To give themselves to faith, and cleanse themselves of all greed. The other leaders of the "Free-World" laughed at the Khoren way, and disrespected the Great Airishoth, so Kosen slaughtered them all, taking on all of the leaders that attended the meeting and ending the it in utter triumph. Keltherian Response The Keltherian Alliance came together, all disgusted by the actions of the Airishoth of the Khoren. They all marched to the east, and all of them came with vengeance in their heart. While the rally and march took some time, the Khoren were attacking dwarf and Lycan settlements, taking the mountain before the army of Keltherian came to the east. Then the Khoren marched down the mountain, taking the pass that lead to the mountain's foot until they came to the end of the mountain where they stopped to rest. Mount Kosen This is the newly named, conquered Mountain of the Khoren. They refused to return this mountain to the dwarves and lycans after they conquered it. It is made up of three areas, Kosen's Pass, The Frozen Summit, and The Frozen Waste. The Khoren War First Battles The first battle took place in human settlements, in what is now known as the Eastern Mainlands. It was a series of battles that took place in multiple towns.. Bloodshed and innocent people being slaughtered were at an all time high. Death of Warcheif Farwrath Spearhunter Farwrath Spearhunter died in the first few battles of the war attempting to save Kosen's life from a enemy ambush at a valley near Stonewatch Fortress. A Stalemate The war continued to drag on after countless battles had been fought, however, during this time each side were on the defensive.. And neither side could get through the other's line of defense. This was a stalemate in the war that lasted sometime. The Battle of Stonewatch The greatest known battle fought within the Khoren war to this day, the fortress of Stonewatch is a testimony of the Great Khoren Wars. A Bold Move After the stalemate continued to drag on it was Kosen himself who broke through the lines and charged into Stonewatch, the capital of the Human's. Surrounded by his Warchief, and his elite group, they knew they were charging into their deaths as they sent the majority of their army back up the mountains to defend Mount Kosen. Death of Kosen With only roughly 100 Khoren to aid him, Kosen faced impossible odds as he faced thousands of troops. Though holding out as long as he could, even killing all the soldiers within Stonewatch and reducing it to the ruins you see today. He told his Warchief and half of his soldiers to flee to the mountain for safety. And there, Kosen made his last stand.. And died along side the other half of his soldiers who refused to go up to the mountain. End of The War Towards the end of the war all of the Khoren had fled back to Kosen Pass, and after Kosen's death, though heartbroken, they remained strong and prepared to die for what Kosen had built for them.. A home in the mountains. Many thousands of Keltherian soldiers came to Kosen Pass and there they died. The Spearhunter Tribe made sure of this using the harsh cold against the armies of Keltheria. Ultimately it was decided that the Khoren could not be conquered and the mountain would remain theirs, to keep. Khoren Treaty The Keltherian Alliance told the Khoren that they were never to come down the mountain, and they would have to remain in that frozen waste for all of history. In turn, the Keltherian Alliance would not venture up the mountain for any reason. This would be the treaty that ended the war.